El espejo
by Nathilinda Camaleon
Summary: Desde la era mitológica los Dioses le daban a una niña de corazón puro y ahora la antigua heredera se encuentra atrapada en el espejo, ahora los caballeros de Atena tendrán que intervenir... ¿Que pasaría si uno de los caballeros de Atena resultara ser el heredero de este objeto? No soy buena en los resúmenes. xd
1. El comienzo de todo

Ya han pasado dos años desde la batalla contra Hades y ahora reina la paz y la tranquilidad en la tierra. Los caballeros de athena han empezado sus estudios Shiryu y Hyoga están en el primer año de la preparatoria al igual que Marin, Shaina y Junet; Seiya y Shun están en el sexto año de la secundaria, mientras que Ikky ya trabaja pues se niega a aceptar dinero de Saori.

-YA DEJA DE GOLPEARME POLLO DEL INFIERNO!- Dijo Seiya que como siempre se encontraba peleando con Ikky el control del televisor

-Buenas tardes- Dijo Saori que recién había terminado de trabajar y había decidido tomar un descanso

-Buenas tardes- Respondieron cordialmente Seiya y Ikky

-ahhhh! Tengo muchiisiisiisiimaa hambree! Ya esta lista la comida?- Dijo Seiya

-Ya quédate quieto, mi otooto iba a preparar la cena hoy- Dijo Ikky algo molesto

**********************MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL OLIMPO...*********************************

-DEMETER!- Grito una poderosa voz

-Que sucede cariño?- Respondió una sombra

-Lo has sentido?- Dijo la voz

-Que pasa Zeus?- Dijo Demeter

-Ese cosmos tan poderoso...

- No... no puede ser! Tu crees que?- Dijo Demeter con cierto temor

-Si... ella... ha despertado...

*******************De vuelta a la mansion Kido******************+

-Ya esta lista la comida!- Dijo Shun muy alegre como siempre

-AL FIN!- Dijo Seiya corriendo hacia el comedor

La comida era agradable, llena de chistes, indirectas muy directas, todo estaba muy bien, Saori pensaba que al fin la paz había llegado a sus vidas...

El timbre de la puerta sonó, no tomaron importancia "seguro es uno de esos vendedores de puerta en puerta" pensaron, pero luego el timbre sonó una y otra y otra y otra vez.

- Shun- Yo hablo

Cuando Shun abrió la puerta por poco se cae de la sorpresa... hay estaba ella, el amor de su vida, la mujer que se metía en sus sueños cada noche el que hacia que suspirara cada vez que pensaba en ella...

- June?

-Hola Shun- Dijo la chica abrazando al santo de andromeda al tiempo que le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla, por este acto el santo de andromeda se sonrojo- Vine porque Athena me llamo...

-OOO claro... pasa, pasa

-Athena- Dijo June arrodillándose- Estoy a sus ordenes, para lo que necesite

-Gracias June, pero por el motivo por el cual te mande a llamar fue para que pasaras una temporada con nosotros en la mansion

- A si?- Dijo Seiya- Pero yo creía que era para que...

- Sii!- Intervino Shiryu

-Me da mucho gusto que June se quede con nosotros- Dijo Shun con las mejillas sonrojadas

-A mi también me da mucho gusto- Dijo June también sonrojada

-Que aquí hay competencia de semáforos o que?- Dijo Hyoga mirando las mejillas de los 2 tortolitos

- Jajajajaja- Reían todos todo era como ellos lo habían soñado

**************En el bosque de la oscuridad*************

JAJAJAJAJJAAJA! PREPÁRATE ATHENA MI VENGANZA PRONTO LLEGARA, TE DESTRUIRÉ DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!- Dijo una voz

Pronto apareció de entre las sombras una chica de cabellos rojos y ojos rojos como la sangre llenos de odio y maldad, labios grandes, estatura... mmmmm... bueno es bastante alta...

***************En el olimpo******************

-Debido a la circunstancias tendremos que recurrir al espejo...

-El espejo? Seguro? Sabes que solo lo usamos en circunstancias extremadamente necesarias

-Estoy seguro, es mas ya tengo a la persona a la que se lo daré...

-A quien?

-A la amazona de camaleón...

Continuara...


	2. El espejo

Se encontraba caminando furiosa, paso firme... Como su padre Zeus pudo haber hecho algo así? El sabia por todo lo que habían pasado ellos y ahora que se aproximaba una nueva guerra santa el se atrevía a escoger a uno de sus caballeros para que estuviera al mando de todo? Como podía ser tan cruel?

-Princesa Athenea?- Dijo un joven que se sorprendido al ver a su Diosa tan furiosa pues ella se caracterizaba por ser muy pacifica

-Donde esta mi padre?

-En este momento no la puede atender, se encuentra en una reunión, pero si gusta puede esperar en su habitación

-Por supuesto que lo hare

Ya habían pasado dos largas y eternas horas y su padre no daba muestras de vida. Cuanto mas se pensaba demorar? Ya su paciencia estaba llegando al limite nunca jamás se había sentido tan furiosa.. Hasta que por fin vio una sombra aparecer al frente de ella

-Que se te ofrece athena?

-Padre porque tomaste una decisión como la que tomaste?

-De que hablas? No te entiendo...

-Hablo de espejo. Padre dijimos que ellos tendrían una vida común como la de cualquier persona común, ya han pasado suficiente y a uno de ellos, a quien fue?

- La amazona de camaleón

-QUEEEEEEE?

-Ella es la indicada, por eso ya que estas aquí te pido que le informes de su situación

-Lo hare pero quiero que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo con nada de esto...

*************************En la mansión kido********************

-Hola Saori. buenas noches- Dijo muy amablemente Shiriu

-Hola Shiru, por casualidad has visto a June?

-Si, esta en el jardín charlando con Shun

-Gracias

-No hay de que

-Ha pasado mucho desde que nos vimos por ultima vez- Dijo June un tanto sonrojada

-Si, supongo que no fue en las mejores circunstancias

-Shun... tu lo has sentido?

-Si... ese cosmos me es muy familiar

-Que bueno, pensé que yo era la única que lo había sentido

-June!- Dijo Saori que acababa de llegar al lugar- Necesito que hablemos

-Claro princesa... vamos

Se dirigieron al despacho de Saori, tomaron asiento mientras saori llamaba a una ama de llave para que le trajera un vaso de limonada...

-June... necesito hablar de algo

-Sabes sobre la historia del espejo sagrado que es otorgado por los Dioses a una dama?

-Si he oído sobre eso

-La leyenda es real y los Dioses te han escogido a ti

June ni siquiera pudo articular palabra por la sorpresa, la noticia le llego de sorpresa, estaba en shock. Ella era la elegida? De entre todas la mujeres del mundo? Ella?

-Yo?

-Si tu... para serte sincera a mi no me agrada mucho la idea, yo en verdad deseaba que ustedes pudieran vivir tranquilo

- Eso no importa... sabe que es mi deber como caballero femenino proteger a la tierra para que sea un mundo de paz y tranquilidad. Ya iré a dormir, hasta mañana princesa...

-Hasta mañana june... que descanses!

June se sentía un poco confundida, no sabia como debía tomar la noticia, seguro se aproximaba una guerra santa pues según le habían comentado el espejo los Dioses solo lo utilizaban cuando no tenían mas recursos, pues su poder era incomparable y muy peligroso y con este pensamiento se rindió a los brazos de Morfeo...

*********************Sueño**************

Se encontraba recostada en un campo de flores, era un paraíso... el verde del campo era en realidad hermoso en la tierra no había visto jamás un verde tan intenso, el hermoso aroma de las flores, las mariposas volando, el cielo azul, pero algo que no había notado era una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos ondulados, ojos morado intenso... cantaba una hermosa melodía

-Quien eres?- Pregunto June a la mujer

-Que acaso no me reconoces? Soy Andrómeda tu princesa, tu misma me has llamado la noche anterior pequeña.

-Oh si, lo recuerdo pero nunca pensé que me escucharas

-Yo siempre te he escuchado

-Ahora se que es así

-Para que me llamaste?

-Es sobre el espejo, yo fui escogida, no estoy segura de lo que deba hacer... solo se que fui elegida pero aun no conozco casi nada sobre el espejo...

-Y quieres que yo te cuente, no es así?- June solo asintió en respuesta a la pregunta- Hace mucho tiempo atrás los 3 Dioses principales crearon un espejo que poseía todo el poder de los tres combinados, el espejo poseía un poder sobrenatural podía ver el alma de la persona a quien desearas ver, podía matar con solo imaginarlo, podía absorber todo el poder con solo desearlo sobre todo te otorgaba los poderes de los 3 Dioses principales. La anterior a ti era hermosa chica de 13 años llamada Liz, hermosa pero la ambición le gano y el espejo la atrapo.

-Mmmm... ya entiendo

- Se aproxima una guerra santa...

*****************Fin del sueño*************

-HAHAHHAHAHAH! Prepárate athena, muy pronto regresare y me vengare! Morirás! Tu y tus estúpidos caballeros!

Continuara...

Nota: Tal ves demore un poco en subir el próximo cap. les suplico que sean pacientes...


	3. Un nuevo enemigo

Han pasado dos años desde la batalla contra Hades... huno muchos muertos pero fueron revividos pero... que pasaría si hubiera un nuevo enemigo? ¿Cuanto tiempo durara la paz? Esta pregunta se la hacia todos los días nuestro querido caballero de Andromeda. Ya hace algunos dias habia sentido un gran cosmos lleno de maldad afortunadamente su amiga June le había dicho que también lo había sentido. Pero como era posible que Saori no lo había sentido?

Hoy había quedado de salir con June al centro comercial, irían a ver una película y luego a montar a caballo pero en realidad lo que el quería era declararle su amor a June pero tenia miedo de que sus sentimientos no fueran compartidos...

-Hola Shun! Ya estas listo?- Dijo June que en un principio había visto a Shun metido en sus pensamientos y penso que lo mejor era no molestarlo pero ya se habia tardado demasiado pensando asi que le hablo.

-Hola June! Si ya estoy listo... vamos?

-Vamos

Ya en el cine estaban decidiendo que película verían pero escucharon una gran explocion. Se miraron, sonrieron, y se fueron a un lugar donde nadie los viera a llamar a sus armaduras...

-Quien eres! MUESTRATE!

-JAJJAJAJAJJAJA! TONTOS! HAN CAÍDO EN MI TRAMPA! RALF ATRAPALOS- Dicho esto un gran hombre los atrapo en costales.

-Shun!

Shun empezaba a abrir los ojos y solo pudo ver como se llevaban a June a otra habitación. Si tan solo fuera como sus hermanos... unas lagrimas rodaron por sus ojos, la mujer de su vida estaba en peligro por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte...

-¿Quien eres?

-Soy Mina, tu peor pesadilla... soy Persefone la diosa de la primavera. Athena pagara muy caro lo que le hizo a Hades. Maldita! Me vengare de ella y contigo de mi parte.. ¿que podría salir mal?

-Y que te hace pensar que yo te ayudare?

-¡¿Cuando te dije que podías hablar!?- Dijo esto a la vez que le propinaba un fuerte golpe en la cara a June- ¿Donde esta el espejo?

-...

-¿Porque no me respondes?

-Tu me dijiste que no hablara si no me lo ordenabas

-Déjate de estupideces y dime de una vez donde esta el espejo

-No lo se... te digo la verdad. Si lo supiera ya lo habría llamado y te hubiera asesinado

-No seria capaz

-Claro que seria capas, de eso y de mucho mas. De cualquier forma no te serviré de nada aquí, déjame ir por favor.

-Mmmmm... Tienes razón por ahora no me sirves de nada pero en cuanto tengas el espejo en tu poder... yo te atrapare! Ralf! Desatalos!

**********Mansión Kido******

-¿Donde estarán Shun y June?- Dijo Ikky preocupado

-De seguro Shun se le declaro y decidieron ir a un hotel jajaja- Dijo Hyoga en tono divertido

-CLAROO QUE NOO! MI OTOOTO NO ES COMO TU!- Dijo Ikky mientras estrangulaba a el pato ejem digo a Hyoga.

Ding Dong

-Yo abro!- Se escucho decir al fondo de la cocina de seguro era Shiryu

-Shun! June! ¿Pero que les paso!?- Dijo Shiryu al ver sus ropas rasgadas y sus golpes en el rostro

-Solo fue una tonta pelea callejera, no debes preocuparte Shiryu- Dijo Shun con una sonrisa inocente

-Shiryu... ¿Donde esta Athena?

-Esta en su despacho June

-Princesa Athena, temo que tenemos un nuevo enemigo

-Saori se entristece y dice- Lo se... Persefone ha reencarnado en esta era

Continuara...

Nota: Gracias a todos por leer y comentar...


	4. Recuerdos del pasado

La lluvia caia, era una tormenta y habia un pequeño bebe llorando al frente de una puerta; la puerta se abrio y se vio la cabeza de una pequeña niña que grito: Mamaaaaaa! Mamaaa! Veeen!- La mujer corrio y se asomo y una gran expresion de asombro se vio reflejada en su rostro...

- Y esta bebita? ¿Quien la habra dejado aqui? Que desalmados! Pero si es una ternurita!

- Katrina! Prepara agua caliente, esta niña se esta poniendo fria

- Si mama!

***********6 años después*************

- Mina, Katrina! ¿Como les fue en el colegio?

- Bien mami, hoy saque una A en ciencias y en Francés- Dijo una pequeña niña, de cabello rubio y ojos negros

-Que bien Mina y tu Katrina

- Naaa' solo esa tonta profesora que me puso C

*************Al dia siguiente***************

- Te gusta Ithan? En serio? Pero el es tan tonto!

- Yo no creo que sea un tonto, es tan lindo...

- Si, es lindo pero... tiene novia

- ¡No es cierto! Tu solo lo dices porque el me saludo a mi y no a ti!

- Claro que no! ¿Que te pasa, hermana?

- No me pasa nada- Dijo mientras lloraba, Katrina al ver esto la abraza con todas sus fuerzas susurrándole que todo mejorara y que ella la ayudaría a conquistarlo.

*************** En su casa*************

- Bueno... ¡Empecemos el cambio!- Dijo Katrina sacando mucha ropa de su armario.

- ¿Que es todo esto?- Dijo Misa con cierto temor mirando todo lo que su hermana había sacado

Katrina de un solo tirón le rasgo la ropa a Misa (en ese tiempo aun su estilo no era bueno) y alzo sus brazos, se dirigió al baño y trajo una navaja y le quito el vello axilar a Misa, trajo sera y le quito el vello de las piernas. Saco unas tijeras y peinilla, su cabello comenzó a cortarlo hasta quedarle en capas. de entre todas las ropas le escogió unas negras, y la maquillo. Solo imagínense eso... Misa, una rubia de ojos azules, su cabello estaba cortado en capas, tenia dos coletas en la parte del frente de la cabeza y atrás su cabello estaba suelto; tenia ropa estilo gótica, un toxito que dejaba su abdomen al aire libre, una falda corta hasta medio muslo, tenia los labios de un rojo fuerte, lentes oscuros y una sonrisa de película.

- No se... no me siento bien, este no es mi estilo... no creo que se me vea bien...

- Como que no! Estas hermosa!

- ¿En serio?

- Sip, y es mas! vamos al centro comercial de compras...

Ya en el centro comercial, visitaron todos los locales. Hasta que en uno se encontraron al gran "amor" de Misa, Ithan... Las piernas de Misa empezaron a temblar y su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente.

- Hola Misa!- Dijo Ithan, pero justo cuando Misa iba a contestar llego la novia de Ithan y lo beso y dijo- Hola Misa...

Misa sentía que la sangre le hervía, vio como los dos se alejaban, los siguió empezaba a experimentar lo que eran los celos... espero a que ella se fuera y dijo- Es ahora o nunca y tan solo hizo desearlo y la columna le cayo encima a Ithan dejándolo inconsciente... para siempre, ella lo miro unos momentos y lo beso en la mejilla dejando sus labios marcados en su mejilla y con su sangre escribió en la pared: Te amo Ithan, pero tu te buscaste la muerte... ¡Tenias que amarme a mi y no a ella!

Llego el día del funeral, fue un día muy triste para todos los cercanos a Ithan, Misa lloro mucho pero a novia de Ithan, Lili, estaba destrozada y en cuanto vio a Misa, la miro con gran ira y grito:

- Tu lo mataste! Tu fuiste!

- Misa finjo sorpresa y las lagrimas empezaron a brota de sus ojos- No se de que me hablas ¡déjame en paz!- Todas las personas fijaron su atención y un policía se acerco y pregunto- ¿Que sucede?

- Esta mujer me esta acusando de la muerte de mi amado Ithan- Dijo mientras lloraba

- Señorita, estas son acusaciones muy fuertes; ¿tiene pruebas que sustenten lo que dice?

- No pero... ¡yo estoy segura! esta bruja lo hizo todo

- Señorita acompáñeme porfavor... - El guardia saco a Lili de ahí

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA! Estúpida!

- Misa? Que cosas dices! Tu fuiste? No puede ser!

- No se lo dirás a nadie, verdad?

- No puedo callar

- ENTONCES MORIRÁS!

- AHHHHHHHHH!

************En el presente******

- Yo la mate - Dijo llorando

- A quien?- Dijo Ralf

- A mi hermana...

CONTINUARA...

Nota: Disculpen la demora pero tuve un bloqueo de inspiración y no sabia que escribir.


	5. Sacrificio

Zeus, ¡Dios de Dioses! caminaba de un lado a otro sin dejar de pensar en la situacion de la amazona de camaleón, ya no sabia que hacer esto se le estaba saliendo de las manos; al principio penso que ella era la indicada pero ahora no sabia si ella fuera capaz de dirigir a los 88 caballeros de la orden de Athena.

- Padre... escuchame, Padre!- Dijo Artemisa molesta porque no le prestaban atencion

- Lo siento cariño pero es la primera vez que siento que me he equivocado con la elegida

- Claro que no! ¿Como puedes pensar eso? Te aseguro que todo saldra bien, ya veraz... ya veraz y por Andromeda no te preocupes a ella ya la mande a controlar... jajajajaja

- ¿Que le hiciste?

- Tranquilo padre, nunca le haria daño a tu "querida niña" solo la dormi por algunos años mas...- Dijo Artemisa al tiempo que abandonaba la habitacion

Zeus se encontraba mas tranquilo por lo menos su hija habia logrado calmarlo un poco, pero ahora lo que le preocupaba era que metodos habia usado su hija para dormir a Andromeda... solo habia un metodo, pero no podia ser, su hija era un tanto perversa pero no la creia capaz de hacer tal cosa. Mientras tanto en la tierra se encontraban charlando Saori y June acerca de lo que tendria que hacer desde ahora, de la gran responsabilidad que caia sobre ella. June estaba ahi pero a la vez no estaba, ella solo pensaba en Shun... en su Shun... hayy no podia ceer que ya no se separaria mas de el.

- Y eso es todo por hoy... June? June, me escuchas?

- Ah? Si! Si la escucho

- June, que te dije de eso de usted?

- Esta bien... Saori, si te escucho

- Asi me gusta!

En el santuario estaban los caballeros entrenando en la arena. Hyoga con Shiriu, Shun con Seiya y mientras Mu y Saga charlaban mientras supervisaban el trabajo de los chicos... Saga le decia a Mu algunos chistes y de vez en cuando uno que otro piropo que hacian que el lemuriano le hacia competencia a un tomate; la verdad es que a Saga siempre le habia gustado Mu pero el lemuriano siempre lo habia rechazado diciendole que el solo estaba interesado en Shaka, la verdad es que eso a Saga le rompio el corazon y se tuvo que aguantar las ganas que tenia de matar a el indu.

- Saga... ¿Que piensas hacer este fin de semana?

- Nada mi amor, ¿porque?

- No me llames asi... ya te lo he dicho, no es por nada solo que me preguntaba si querrías ir a bailar

- ¿Que dices? ¡Pero claro que si!- Dijo Saga mientras le daba un beso a y le abrazaba

Mu se sonrojo demasiado y en serio deseaba que se repitiera, ¿pero en que estaba pensando? el amaba a Shaka y solo a el

**************En el olimpo**************

Zeus firmaba unos papeles mientras algunos ángeles estaban a su alrededor...

- Bien Athena, ya todo esta listo es hora

- Es hora de "el sacrificio por la tierra"- Dijo Artemisa en tono burlón

- ¡SILENCIO ARTEMIS!- Dijo Zeus un tanto molesto, Artemisa en serio le irio que su padre la llamara así, ella sabia muy bien que el solo la llamaba así cuando estaba realmente furiosa con ella

- Si padre, con su permiso me retiro- Dijo Artemisa al momento en el que se arrodillaba y le besaba la mano, luego emprendió rumbo a la salida

- ¿Donde iba Athena?

- Ya es la hora, ¿Crees que June ya este preparada?

- No lo creo- Athena habrio los ojos con temor- Estoy completamente seguro de ello- Dijo mientras ambos sonreían

Pronto llego la hora de el gran suceso, June caminaba a la vez que observaba el sorprendente diseño de todo el templo, en el camino se encontró con una sirvienta llamada Astrea que la guió hasta su habitación, la vistió. ella vestía un elegante traje blanco, con un collar de diamantes, una hermosa tierra de di-ademas y finalmente como toque final una hermosa pulsera hecha de flores silvestres (Que por cierto le regalo Shun)... llego el gran momento las puertas del templo se abrieron frente a June, pronto se acerco una pequeña y tierna niña que muy pronto cambio de forma a una hermosa mujer que tomo sus muñecas y la corto con una navaja , June empezó a sentirse débil y muy pronto ángeles se acercaron y la amarraron con cadenas a dos grandes rocas, casi idénticas a las de la isla de Etiopía...

- Zeus se acerco y con su firme y grave voz dijo: El sacrificio a dado inicio

CONTINUARA...


	6. umm ¿Creo que hay problemas? parte 1

_Luego de que el poderoso Zeus pronunciara estas palabras el agua empezó a elevarse, pronto el agua envolvió a June y su cosmos se funciono con la energía del agua. Pronto el agua bajo y se formo un circulo justo del tamaño de espejo sagrado, Artemisa sujeto el espejo y luego pronuncio unas palabras, coloco el espejo en su lugar y con la mano le hizo un gran corte en las venas a June..._

_June empezó a sangrar y cada vez se sentía mas y mas débil, cada gota que resbalaba le ardía en lo mas profundo de su ser, alzo sus manos y la sangre empezar a caer en dirección a el espejo pero justa cuando la primera gota iba a caer se detuvo en el aire, un aura __blanca__ empezó a emanar del espejo y se escucharon sollozos, sollozos de una niña... pronto risas... maldiciones... y por ultimo un grito de terror... y luego apareció una niña sosteniendo el espejo con una expresión de miedo._

- No puede ser...- Dijo un Zeus sorprendido y el silencio reino en el lugar

- Liz... ¿Como es qué?- Dijo una también sorprendida Artemisa

- No lo se...- Dijo Liz y June perdió el conocimiento...

********En la mansion Kido********

Shun pensaba en como podría estar June, hay... su June, el amor de su vida, la reina de sus pensamientos, la Diosa de sus sueños. Ya le había pedido a Saori que lo dejara ir al Olimpo, solo a ver que todo saldría bien para pode estar tranquilo, pero la misma se lo negó asegurando le que todo saldría bien pero algo dentro de el le decía que las cosas no eran así. Entonces pensó que tal vez la princesa andromeda lo podría ayudar, pero... como lo conseguiría, como podría lograr verla otra vez?

Pensó que lo mejor seria dormir un poco... si! eso era! soñar! la había podido ver en sueños... y poco a poco se rindió a los brazos de Orfeo...

*******Sueño********

Shun se encontraba caminando sin rumbo en un campo verde, lleno de flores, brisa fresca... ¿Donde estoy? se pregunto el...

- Estas en el jardín de Afrodita- Dijo una pequeña damisela que pronto se convirtió en una bella joven de cabellos negros y rizados, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención a Shun fue que tenia un aura blanca y negra...

- ¿Quien eres?- Pregunto Shun

- ¿Que sucede Shun? ¿Acaso no recuerdas a quien te ha cuidado todos estos años?- Shun abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar esto- Mi pequeño príncipe, en verdad me alegra verte, pero es peligroso para ti, estar en este jardín, hay muchas rosas venenosas, que podrían matarte lentamente o bien una muerte dolorosa pero rápida.

- ¿Quien es? ¿Como sabe mi nombre?

- Ella sonrió- Mi nombre es Hecate, te he cuidado todo este tiempo, mi príncipe, pero dime... ¿Que haces aquí?

- Quiero ver a June

- June? La elegida?

- Mi novia- Dijo Shun sonrojándose

- Ya veo, te ayudare, ven conmigo

Shun la siguió, y mientras caminaba vio a muchos Dioses entre estos no conocía a nadie mas que a Abel. Hasta que por fin llegaron y Shun vio lo peor, lo que mas temía, unas cadenas entre dos rocas... pero y June?- June esta en su habitación, ven conmigo- le dijo Hecate y siguieron el camino hasta llegar a la habitación donde vio a June en su cama con los ojos cerrados pensó lo peor, corrió hasta ella y la abrazo y lloro

- Ella esta bien, solo duerme- Dijo una pequeña niña

- Liz?- Dijo Hecate sorprendida

- Permiso, me tengo que ir- Se retiro y Hecate dejo salir unas dolorosas lagrimas de cristal

- Shun la miro y no supo porque pero sentia unas inexplicables ganas de abrazar a aquella mujer...- Todo estará bien- Gracias hijo mio

Por otro lado los Dioses habían convocado una reunión de ultimo minuto para discutir sobre lo sucedido, donde estaban invitados los dioses, algunos invitados especiales y Liz...

- Dioses y Diosas olímpicos los he convocado a esta reunión para poder encontrar una explicación a todo lo que ha pasado...

CONTINUARA...

**_NOTA: Disculpen la tardanza con la actualización pero, considerando que soy una estudiante aun... los estudios y los trabajos, el ballet, no tengo mucho tiempo para mi y para dedicarme a actualizar esta historia que en verdad amo hacer. Gracias a todos los que me han brindado su apoyo, gracias por sus reviews y espero que sigan apoyándome con todos los demás capss... si alguien tenga una duda no duden en hacérmela saber vía . _**

**_Los amoooo! besotes y muchoss abrazosss! panditas para todos..._**

**_Att._ Nathilinda ****Camaleón**

* * *

><p>Sin deseos de lucro... amo a Masami Kurumada por haber creado un anime tan bueno como Saint Seiya...<p> 


	7. Umm ¿Creo que hay problemas? parte 2

-Umm... ¿Creo que hay problemas?- Dijo June sin pensar.

-HADES! TRATAS DE PASAR POR ENCIMA DE UNA ORDEN MIA?!

-Querido hermano... es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo. He dicho que esta mujer no ira a ningun lado y asi se hara; ¿O deseas que me enoje?

-Solo por esta vez se hara tu voluntad... esta reunion esta concluida, pueden retirarse.

Los Dioses se dispusieron a salir dejando a Hades, Hecate y Zeus.

-Zeus... dejanos a solas porfavor.

Zeus se retiro un poco confundido por lo que acababa de pasar... por lo que en aquel momento se intereso en su elegida, noto que sabia muy poco de ella por lo cual se dirigio a la habitacion que le corresponderia a la amzona de camaleon...

-Hades... podria saber porque me ayudaste?

-Acaso no puedo hacer un acto de caridad para una vieja "amiga" ahora que he optado por la paz?- Dijo Hades con cierto tono sarcastico en su voz.

-Claro... y yo soy la Dioesa de todos los Dioses... ¿Que quieres?

-He notado una presencia extraña que me inquieta... creo que "ella" desperto al fin en esta era.

-Tu crees?- Pregunto Hecate con cierto temor.

-Estoy casi seguro, necesito que vayas al mundo de los humanos y la encuentres y entonces me informaras quien es, que es lo que planea y entonces me encargare de sabotear sus planes...- Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que yo hare lo que digas?

-Se que lo haras porque no querras que mate a tu querido hijo... o si?

-No te atrevas! No sabes de lo que soy capas

-JAJAJAJAAJA, no te equivocas se muy bien de que eres capaz. TU ERES LA QUE NO SABES DE QUE SOY CAPAZ

Mientras tanto Zeus pensaba en una forma de asercarse a su elegida para conocerla mejor.

-...Ehhh... Buenos Dias- Dijo Zeus con una sonrisa torcida a JUne

-Hola

-¿Como estas?

-¿Que desea?- Dijp June sin rodeos, ya que le parecio muy extraño que este Dios quisiera entablar una conversacion con ella; ahi estaba... justo al frente de ella el Dios mas vanidoso y orgulloso que existia en el mundo. ¿Y solo queria entablar una conversacion con ella? Eso no lo podia creer.

-Solo quiero hablar, si no le molesta amazona de camaleon

-Primero que nada si vamos a hablar es JUNE no "amazona de camaleon"

-Esta bien

-Y en segundo lugar... ¿podria hablarle de tu?

-Porfavor...

En ese momento empezaron una charla, de ningun tema en especial. Solo charlaban sobre su vida, como esta estaba llena de monotomia y como algunas veces necesitabana alguien para desahogarse. Zeus le dijo a June que podia encontrar en el un padre y ella se lo agradecio.

***********Mientras tanto en el eliseo..**********

Artemisa caminaba fusiosa porque habia recibio una gran reprencion por parte de su padre. El siempre habia preferido a su "andromeda" ¡hay! como la detestaba! solo habia hecho una peuqeña travesura y ahora estaba castigada.

***********MUNDO HUMANO**********

Mina se encontraba en una secion de fotos ¡ser una modelo era tan agotador! Pero todo traeria su recompensa cuando matara con sus propias manos a la despreciable Athena.

-Ralf! ¿Que noticias me tienes?

-Hades a ido al olimpo.

-Bien.. es hora de iniciar la venganza...

-No crees que es muy tarde para eso?

-Hay mi querido e inocente Ralf! La venganza es un plato que se sirve frio...

CONTINUARA...


	8. Venganza un plato que se sirve frio

-Umm... ¿Creo que hay problemas?- Dijo June sin pensar.

-HADES! TRATAS DE PASAR POR ENCIMA DE UNA ORDEN MIA?!

-Querido hermano... es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo. He dicho que esta mujer no ira a ningun lado y asi se hara; ¿O deseas que me enoje?

-Solo por esta vez se hara tu voluntad... esta reunion esta concluida, pueden retirarse.

Los Dioses se dispusieron a salir dejando a Hades, Hecate y Zeus.

-Zeus... dejanos a solas porfavor.

Zeus se retiro un poco confundido por lo que acababa de pasar... por lo que en aquel momento se intereso en su elegida, noto que sabia muy poco de ella por lo cual se dirigio a la habitacion que le corresponderia a la amzona de camaleon...

-Hades... podria saber porque me ayudaste?

-Acaso no puedo hacer un acto de caridad para una vieja "amiga" ahora que he optado por la paz?- Dijo Hades con cierto tono sarcastico en su voz.

-Claro... y yo soy la Dioesa de todos los Dioses... ¿Que quieres?

-He notado una presencia extraña que me inquieta... creo que "ella" desperto al fin en esta era.

-Tu crees?- Pregunto Hecate con cierto temor.

-Estoy casi seguro, necesito que vayas al mundo de los humanos y la encuentres y entonces me informaras quien es, que es lo que planea y entonces me encargare de sabotear sus planes...- Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que yo hare lo que digas?

-Se que lo haras porque no querras que mate a tu querido hijo... o si?

-No te atrevas! No sabes de lo que soy capas

-JAJAJAJAAJA, no te equivocas se muy bien de que eres capaz. TU ERES LA QUE NO SABES DE QUE SOY CAPAZ

Mientras tanto Zeus pensaba en una forma de asercarse a su elegida para conocerla mejor.

-...Ehhh... Buenos Dias- Dijo Zeus con una sonrisa torcida a JUne

-Hola

-¿Como estas?

-¿Que desea?- Dijp June sin rodeos, ya que le parecio muy extraño que este Dios quisiera entablar una conversacion con ella; ahi estaba... justo al frente de ella el Dios mas vanidoso y orgulloso que existia en el mundo. ¿Y solo queria entablar una conversacion con ella? Eso no lo podia creer.

-Solo quiero hablar, si no le molesta amazona de camaleon

-Primero que nada si vamos a hablar es JUNE no "amazona de camaleon"

-Esta bien

-Y en segundo lugar... ¿podria hablarle de tu?

-Porfavor...

En ese momento empezaron una charla, de ningun tema en especial. Solo charlaban sobre su vida, como esta estaba llena de monotomia y como algunas veces necesitabana alguien para desahogarse. Zeus le dijo a June que podia encontrar en el un padre y ella se lo agradecio.

***********Mientras tanto en el eliseo..**********

Artemisa caminaba fusiosa porque habia recibio una gran reprencion por parte de su padre. El siempre habia preferido a su "andromeda" ¡hay! como la detestaba! solo habia hecho una peuqeña travesura y ahora estaba castigada.

***********MUNDO HUMANO**********

Mina se encontraba en una secion de fotos ¡ser una modelo era tan agotador! Pero todo traeria su recompensa cuando matara con sus propias manos a la despreciable Athena.

-Ralf! ¿Que noticias me tienes?

-Hades a ido al olimpo.

-Bien.. es hora de iniciar la venganza...

-No crees que es muy tarde para eso?

-Hay mi querido e inocente Ralf! La venganza es un plato que se sirve frio...

CONTINUARA...


	9. Planes

-A que te refieres con eso?

-Que todo lo que ha pasado... Hecate, Hades, todo ha sido parte de mi plan. Ahora es que daré inicio a mi venganza JAJAJAJJAJAJA y tu... me ayudaras.

-S...si

-Necesito que encuentres a Hecate y la traigas aquí- Dijo Mina con una malvada sonrisa.

-Que quieres hacer?

-Me hare su amiga... eso es todo.

-La verdad es que cada día te entiendo menos...

-Tu solo trabaja... después de todo no eres mas que un vasallo.

****************OLIMPO******************

Hades se encontraba un una larga "charla" que mas le parecía un sermón que le estaba dando su querido hermano mayor Zeus.

-Hades, me oyes?

-Aja...

-Bueno y que opinas de lo de Liz?

-Mmmmmm...?

-JAJAJAJJAJA! Sabia que no me estabas escuchando. Planeo enviar a Liz con Hecate a la Tierra para que investigue las anomalías que están pasando.

-Estas de broma, verdad?

-Liz es una reliquia prácticamente; que pasaría si le ocurre algo?

-Por eso mismo enviare a Hecate con ella.

-Has lo que quieras, yo me largo.

-Tan pronto? Pero... y el festín?

-Hermano... tengo mucho trabajo allá abajo, si tengo tiempo vendré, pero no te prometo nada.

Zeus lo miro y suspiro nada que hacer cuando tienes un hermano tan hechado a la antigua... pero aun asi le tenia aprecio... pero amor? ese era un sentimiento que Hades no experimentaba hace muchos siglos, la mayoría piensa que el no ha sentido tan bello sentimiento pero... si, si lo hizo, lastimosamente fue hacia la persona equivocada. Esa mujer... esa mujer que lo engaño y lo intento matar, con lo único que se le puede matar a un Dios y es con el veneno del inframundo. Zeus aun tenia muchas dudas sobre lo que estaba pasando; si en verdad Perséfone había reencarnado en esta era estaban en aprietos, pues lo único que ella desaria seria vengarse y su venganza iniciaría donde mas le dolería, los humanos. Tendría que por primera vez recurrir a su hija Athenea para que se imponga ante un Dios nuevamente, solo que esta vez con su consentimiento.

-ASTREA!

-Si mi señor?

-Llama a Hermes y Artemisa inmediatamente... si mi señor.

************TIERRA***********

Se encontraban dos figuras femeninas muy conocidas caminando con muchos premios que se habían ganado.

-Liz... estas segura de que esta bien tomarnos un descanco?

-Sip, además te aseguro de que el viejo nisiquiera nos vigilara porque ha de estar muy ocupado en sus asuntos de vejetes pero... nosotras Hecate, VAMOS A DIVERTIRNOS! que tal la montaña rusa?

Todo el dia se lo pasaron de atracción en atracción, Hecate al principio pensó que Liz estaba muy despreocupada con su trabajo pero luego de un tiempo recordó como desde muy temprana edad tuvo que iniciar entrenamientos debido al destino que le había sido otorgado y no había podido disfrutar las cosas conforme a su edad. Pronto serian las seis de la tarde por lo que decidieron salir del parque y esperar en la estación a que las vinieran a buscar para luego dirigirse a la mansión Kido donde se les había indicado, se alojarían. Pronto un joven de cabellos rubios y piel morena se asomaba junto a otro joven de cabellos largos y negros hacia ellas.

-Hola, me llamo..

-Hyoga de Cisne y Shiriu de Dragon- Dijo Hecate con una sonrisa que reflejaba mucho orgullo.

-Exacto... y ustedes son?- Pregunto incrédulo Hyoga al ver que aquella mujer sabia sus nombres.

-Liz y Hecate- Dijo la pequeña que se encontraba junto a ella.

-OK... entonces vamos?

-Vamos.

El viaje hacia la mansión fue un poco largo ya que aquel parque de diversiones se encontraba a las afueras de Tokio, el viaja camino a casa tarde mas o menos dos horas, dos horas en las cuales aquellas personas hablaron de todo conociéndose sus gustos, sus miedos, metas entre otras cosas sumamente importantes.

-Bienvenidos

-Hola Saori- Hablaba Shiriu esta vez- Estas son Hecate y Liz

-Bienvenidas, es un gusto conocerlas, Tatsumi, muéstrale sus habitaciones.

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la ciudad.

-Bien Ralf, como te fue?

-Las encontré... todo el dia estuvieron en el nuevp parque de diversiones y luego fueron recogidas por el cisne y el dragón.

-Ya veo... bien te indicare que hacer desde ahora en adelante. Pero hay alqo que me inquieta... dijiste "las" eso quiere decir que alguien la acompañaba.

-Si era una pequeña.

-Una niña?- Pregunto Mina con cierto tono de sorpresa y temor, pero pronto se alivio, no, no podía ser su hermana, ella estaba muerta.- Ya veo, no hay de que preocuparnos, son solo espías, las han enviado a vigilarnos.

-Pero no podemos dejar que descubran lo que haremos

-Eso es exactamente lo contraria a lo que tenemos que hacer, dejar que descubran lo que "tramamos" así irán corriendo tras de Zeus y el después despavorido enviara a su linda hijita directo a mi trampa.

-La atraparas.

-Exacto y así sus nobles caballos

-Caballeros- Le corrigió Ralf.

-Como sea, vendrán a su rescate, por lo tanto June vendrá a luchar con el espejo y por su poco experiencia lo podre tomar sin ningún problema y luego la matare, derramare su sangre en el espejo y me apoderare de este mundo frente a los ojos de Zeus, sin el no poder hacer nada. Lo destruiré matando a esta raza inservible. Claro todo esto lo hare con ayuda de mi "amado" esposo Hades.

-Como lo convencerás?

-Eso déjamelo a ,i, hoy mismo emprenderé rumbo al inframundo.

-Estas loca? Morirás! Ningún simple humano ha logrado atravesar el portal.

-Quien dijo que soy un simple humano?- Dijo Mina encendiendo su cosmos- Soy Perséfone, Diosa de la primavera!

CONTINUARA...


	10. Viaje al averno

-A que te refieres con eso?

-Que todo lo que ha pasado... Hecate, Hades, todo ha sido parte de mi plan. Ahora es que daré inicio a mi venganza JAJAJAJJAJAJA y tu... me ayudaras.

-S...si

-Necesito que encuentres a Hecate y la traigas aquí- Dijo Mina con una malvada sonrisa.

-Que quieres hacer?

-Me hare su amiga... eso es todo.

-La verdad es que cada día te entiendo menos...

-Tu solo trabaja... después de todo no eres mas que un vasallo.

****************OLIMPO******************

Hades se encontraba un una larga "charla" que mas le parecía un sermón que le estaba dando su querido hermano mayor Zeus.

-Hades, me oyes?

-Aja...

-Bueno y que opinas de lo de Liz?

-Mmmmmm...?

-JAJAJAJJAJA! Sabia que no me estabas escuchando. Planeo enviar a Liz con Hecate a la Tierra para que investigue las anomalías que están pasando.

-Estas de broma, verdad?

-Liz es una reliquia prácticamente; que pasaría si le ocurre algo?

-Por eso mismo enviare a Hecate con ella.

-Has lo que quieras, yo me largo.

-Tan pronto? Pero... y el festín?

-Hermano... tengo mucho trabajo allá abajo, si tengo tiempo vendré, pero no te prometo nada.

Zeus lo miro y suspiro nada que hacer cuando tienes un hermano tan hechado a la antigua... pero aun asi le tenia aprecio... pero amor? ese era un sentimiento que Hades no experimentaba hace muchos siglos, la mayoría piensa que el no ha sentido tan bello sentimiento pero... si, si lo hizo, lastimosamente fue hacia la persona equivocada. Esa mujer... esa mujer que lo engaño y lo intento matar, con lo único que se le puede matar a un Dios y es con el veneno del inframundo. Zeus aun tenia muchas dudas sobre lo que estaba pasando; si en verdad Perséfone había reencarnado en esta era estaban en aprietos, pues lo único que ella desaria seria vengarse y su venganza iniciaría donde mas le dolería, los humanos. Tendría que por primera vez recurrir a su hija Athenea para que se imponga ante un Dios nuevamente, solo que esta vez con su consentimiento.

-ASTREA!

-Si mi señor?

-Llama a Hermes y Artemisa inmediatamente... si mi señor.

************TIERRA***********

Se encontraban dos figuras femeninas muy conocidas caminando con muchos premios que se habían ganado.

-Liz... estas segura de que esta bien tomarnos un descanco?

-Sip, además te aseguro de que el viejo nisiquiera nos vigilara porque ha de estar muy ocupado en sus asuntos de vejetes pero... nosotras Hecate, VAMOS A DIVERTIRNOS! que tal la montaña rusa?

Todo el dia se lo pasaron de atracción en atracción, Hecate al principio pensó que Liz estaba muy despreocupada con su trabajo pero luego de un tiempo recordó como desde muy temprana edad tuvo que iniciar entrenamientos debido al destino que le había sido otorgado y no había podido disfrutar las cosas conforme a su edad. Pronto serian las seis de la tarde por lo que decidieron salir del parque y esperar en la estación a que las vinieran a buscar para luego dirigirse a la mansión Kido donde se les había indicado, se alojarían. Pronto un joven de cabellos rubios y piel morena se asomaba junto a otro joven de cabellos largos y negros hacia ellas.

-Hola, me llamo..

-Hyoga de Cisne y Shiriu de Dragon- Dijo Hecate con una sonrisa que reflejaba mucho orgullo.

-Exacto... y ustedes son?- Pregunto incrédulo Hyoga al ver que aquella mujer sabia sus nombres.

-Liz y Hecate- Dijo la pequeña que se encontraba junto a ella.

-OK... entonces vamos?

-Vamos.

El viaje hacia la mansión fue un poco largo ya que aquel parque de diversiones se encontraba a las afueras de Tokio, el viaja camino a casa tarde mas o menos dos horas, dos horas en las cuales aquellas personas hablaron de todo conociéndose sus gustos, sus miedos, metas entre otras cosas sumamente importantes.

-Bienvenidos

-Hola Saori- Hablaba Shiriu esta vez- Estas son Hecate y Liz

-Bienvenidas, es un gusto conocerlas, Tatsumi, muéstrale sus habitaciones.

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la ciudad.

-Bien Ralf, como te fue?

-Las encontré... todo el dia estuvieron en el nuevp parque de diversiones y luego fueron recogidas por el cisne y el dragón.

-Ya veo... bien te indicare que hacer desde ahora en adelante. Pero hay alqo que me inquieta... dijiste "las" eso quiere decir que alguien la acompañaba.

-Si era una pequeña.

-Una niña?- Pregunto Mina con cierto tono de sorpresa y temor, pero pronto se alivio, no, no podía ser su hermana, ella estaba muerta.- Ya veo, no hay de que preocuparnos, son solo espías, las han enviado a vigilarnos.

-Pero no podemos dejar que descubran lo que haremos

-Eso es exactamente lo contraria a lo que tenemos que hacer, dejar que descubran lo que "tramamos" así irán corriendo tras de Zeus y el después despavorido enviara a su linda hijita directo a mi trampa.

-La atraparas.

-Exacto y así sus nobles caballos

-Caballeros- Le corrigió Ralf.

-Como sea, vendrán a su rescate, por lo tanto June vendrá a luchar con el espejo y por su poco experiencia lo podre tomar sin ningún problema y luego la matare, derramare su sangre en el espejo y me apoderare de este mundo frente a los ojos de Zeus, sin el no poder hacer nada. Lo destruiré matando a esta raza inservible. Claro todo esto lo hare con ayuda de mi "amado" esposo Hades.

-Como lo convencerás?

-Eso déjamelo a ,i, hoy mismo emprenderé rumbo al inframundo.

-Estas loca? Morirás! Ningún simple humano ha logrado atravesar el portal.

-Quien dijo que soy un simple humano?- Dijo Mina encendiendo su cosmos- Soy Perséfone, Diosa de la primavera!

CONTINUARA...


End file.
